


A White Wolf

by orphan_account



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Bestiality, Doggy Style, F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Fantasy, Hybrids, Impregnation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's an uncertain tale, but it's the one we tell.
Relationships: Blanc/Wolf
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26
Collections: The Sexy Santa Showcase





	A White Wolf

Ah, you want to hear about the story of the white wolf and its lover? Well, you’re old enough for it; you just entered your twelfth year, so it would make sense that you would be interested in something like that. Just don’t go spreading it to your younger cousins; I don’t think they’re ready for that just yet.

Now, where to start? Well, this occurred a long time ago, before our twentieth generation of ancestors were born. Something that far back, I’m not sure that it happened the way it’s been told or that we can ever know what really happened, but this is what we have been told.

There was once a young girl, no more than thirteen years of age, who lived a very deprived life. Her father had died when she was five from a tree collapsing on him while her mother had to take care of her seven other siblings. She was alone throughout her life and ignored; the only thing that people noticed about her was her long white hair, going down to her waist. It looked like a signal from the aether, a sign from the gods.

In any case, she was a child who learned from an early age how to rely on her own merits. One day, she realized that her family was running low on faggots, so she decided to go out and chop down some wood. She borrowed an ax from a neighbor and told them where she was heading. That was the last time a human ever saw her as a living person.

Now, the woods that she lived near were a fearsome bunch. It was on the side of a hill that rarely faced the sun, so the trees that grew there were dark and overwhelming, only because they could survive on the meager light they were given. It was rarely frequented by humans, so it was teaming with all sorts of animals: rats, bears, wild dogs. The most fearsome of all were the wolves that wandered that area. The adults were said to be as big as horses and could tear a human in half with just one bite. Oh, don’t worry; those kinds of wolves don’t live around here.

You could imagine, though, what she felt as she walked through those woods. The light around her barely bright enough to make her way, almost tripping on tree roots and stray stones. Still, she probably held onto her axe firmly, marching forward for the sake of her family. Eventually, she came across a tree that was small enough for her to take back, yet big enough to have firewood for a few weeks. She lifted that dulled axe and started taking swings at the tree. Each swing only made a small impression, but as she kept cutting at it, she started making headway on bringing it down.

An hour went by, the sweat wiping down her brow, but she had barely taken a break, solely focusing on the objective on front of her. She was so focused on it that she didn’t notice the wolf behind her until it was breathing down her neck. Don’t make such an anxious face, boy; you think I would tell a gruesome story to you? She won’t get eaten.

The girl looked back quickly at the wolf, dropping the axe out of reflex. It looked down at it for a moment before looking back at her. Her breath quickened as she looked at the fearsome beast, which stood two heads above her. Yet, as she looked closer and closer at its eyes, she noticed an intelligence there that she didn’t expect before. It’s been said that wolves can recognize someone they haven’t seen in twenty years and remember a specific person’s scent even if they can’t smell them. They’re much more cunning than we expect.

The girl slowly moved her hand up, wanting to touch the wolf’s head, before it moved its muzzle and licked her hand. She giggled, laughing gayly at the sensation, before moving it back to its head and gently petting it. It felt softer than the rare fur coat she encountered in her village. _How could a beautiful creature like this be considered so dangerous and harmful?_ The wolf nuzzled at her head with its nose until it gently pushed her back, forcing her to land on her butt.

She giggled at its play before widening her eyes when she looked down. Between the wolf’s hind legs was its massive cock, a foot and a half long, with its balls throbbing beneath. You’ve seen some of the horses we keep in the barn; it was like that, except more red.

You’re wondering how something like that fit inside? Well, she was probably wondering the same thing, staring at that length. Yet, one thinks that she felt a twinge in her cunt and womb, a throbbing feeling of ecstasy and warmth flowing through her, making the cold fade away from her presence. All that mattered was being pleasured by this beast in front of her. She slowly nodded at it, her eyes glistening.

The wolf padded forward and gave her a lick over her face before tearing off her clothes with his teeth and nudging her with its head. She rolled over onto her stomach and got onto her hands and knees, her entrance glistening and puffy, waiting to be taken. The wolf didn’t take long, getting into place and aiming its cock before quickly thrusting in.

She was only able to take part of it – about nine inches – and even that was a tight fit, but she didn’t feel any pain or damage from it. Every nerve was being sparked, like being wrapped in a blanket next to a pleasant fire, every part of her feeling secure and warm. As she was being rocked back and forth, she reached up and petted the beast, staying in comfort by his soft fur. Every part of this encounter was designed to make sure she was feeling the most comfort she could, even with the cum running down her thighs.

Eventually, the wolf reached its climax, spraying its seed into her belly. Most of it fell out her cunt, but that didn’t matter; what was most important was that it reached the eggs inside. Its main concern was that she was impregnated, and now that she was, its responsibility was to take care of her. Still impaled on its cock, she went forward with the wolf, deep into the woods.

Eventually, her disappearance was noticed and a small group of men went towards the hill. They came across the axe and the tree she worked on, but finding no trace of her, they just assumed she was taken off by a beast and eaten. Eventually, she was forgotten. That’s how it was in the old days; a person disappears and it didn’t matter.

Several years later, though, wolves came into the village. These weren’t like any wolves that had been seen before; they were pure white in color and walked on two legs rather than two. They spoke to the villagers before them, said that they were the children of the white-haired girl and her wolf-husband. They told them that the girl was safe, that she had become a brood mother for the local group of wolves, and they would not harm anyone who went after them. After that, they went back to the hills. Most of them left them be, but some foolhardy youths decided to test their luck. Some of their remains were found later.

Ever since then, on cold nights, a traveler with no blood on their hands can rely on a white wolf to help them in times of need, whether it is in shelter, warmth, or food. They won’t always see them, but their presence will be known, as will their kindness. They don’t mind hunters as long as they don’t take too much, but anyone who oversteps their bounds will wish their death was quick. The queerest tales around them, though, are about women who wish to join their tribe. It’s said that if a maiden goes by the tree that white-haired girl wandered by, still half-chopped, and prays before it, she’ll feel a warm breath by her neck before being whisked away, ready to join the wolf mother as another part of the clan.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write a fic for you, you can put in a request [right here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection).


End file.
